


星芒节及节前采购

by Ochirusei



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochirusei/pseuds/Ochirusei
Summary: 星芒节前期，光之战士和桑克瑞德拿着拂晓的采购清单，漫步在乌尔达哈的街道上。
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Kudos: 4





	星芒节及节前采购

虽距星芒节还有两周，不过但凡有心的人都已开始做起准备。促销活动的传单漫天飞，筹办活动的人们也忙碌了起来，自然，被络绎人流从飞空艇上挤下来的二位拂晓成员也不可避免地，被卷入了这场纷乱之中。  
光试图用她灵活的身手敏捷地从人群中脱出，她做到了，尽管还是被不同的行人连踩了三四下脚。  
当她龇着牙抱着脚跳到远离人群的角落里时，从提供食物的歇脚点及时传来了几下偷笑声。显然，她的同行者比她更敏捷，已经先一步完美达成了她原本的目标。  
光对着靠在墙边、一边对店主微笑寒暄一边从店主手里接过饮料的男人撇了撇嘴，紧接着那杯温热的饮料就被递到了她的面前。  
此时，从一望无云的碧蓝天空中吹来一阵喧嚣的风，干燥凉爽，因为已经近傍晚时分，即使是在乌尔达哈城内也不能让夜晚的降温变得舒适多少。飞艇坪上的人们拢起衣领，光叹了口气伸手接下饮料，决定还是早点开始去办他们的正事。

采购清单理所当然地被放在了光的背包里，当光抬起头顺嘴问了一句“为什么”的时候，阿丽亚娜只是露出一个欲言又止的笑容，而与此同时，其他听见她的问题的拂晓成员也都暂停了手上的活计，向她和她身边的人投来若有若无的视线。  
光茫然地看着他们，顺着雅·修特拉望向桑克瑞德的视线，看见桑克瑞德投向自己的视线，并且都各自附带一个甜甜的微笑。在这奇妙的视线循环中，她感觉自己好像懂了又好像没懂，但却已经不是能容许她再继续出声的情景了，于是她就这样迷迷糊糊地带着采购清单与众人挥手告别。  
当他们乘上驶向乌尔达哈的飞空艇时，她才正式地从心里涌出一种上了贼船的滋味。

光：所以为什么，我们要来乌尔达哈置办星芒节的东西。  
桑：因为我们的订单下在乌尔达哈的商会，我们要顺便去取货物；因为乌尔达哈的商店街最负盛名，我们能轻松效率地买齐所需的物资；因为……  
光：既然你这么会，为什么是我来买，不是你来买……等下，你可以不要再笑了吗？

桑克瑞德的眼神变得些许委屈，尽管真假莫辨，但光还是连忙改口：“不是不让你笑，就是不要这种……对、幸灾乐祸！”  
桑克瑞德没有说话，在他深深的目光中，光发现自己慌乱中随口挑的词汇很可能并没有错。  
报应很快就来了。

在远方的大陆、另一个世界，桑克瑞德作为拂晓血盟的核心成员已然经历过各色奇异的冒险故事，但这段充实的时间对其他过着平凡日子的人来说，不过是普通的日常而已。因此尽管他的外表和气质都已经和顾问时期差了很多，可在那些对他的经历一无所知的人们眼里，他仍然是他曾经的形象，即是说——  
被死死抓住手腕不能离开的光被迫做出好同事的形象、在桑克瑞德说话的期间配合地（其实本人已经放空了大脑，一只耳朵进一只耳朵出，只是在依靠直觉随性地）点头，听他用“我和同事出来办事”的借口把他的各种“旧识”一一打发离开。  
神游了一圈后的光缓缓恢复意识，低头发现自己的手腕早就被松开了，再转头发现桑克瑞德正露出些许尴尬的神情向面前的人解释着什么，像是已经无暇顾及她的样……但，她终于不再是放空的样子似乎又被他注意到，于是他再一次像抓住救星一样一把抓住她的手腕，真诚地对对面的人说道：  
“我这位同事很没有耐心的！我已经为你耽误很多时间了，她估计会很不爽哦，你别看她穿得文质彬彬的，其实是很强的冒险者！”  
“……哈？”  
一向被称作热心肠老好人光之跑腿员的光下意识发出质疑的声音，两秒后她决定先配合地从背后抽出武器摆好架势。  
纠缠不清的人讪讪地离开了，桑克瑞德讪讪的笑脸在她的视野角落晃过，城内悬挂的旗帜无言地飘动，夜风和气氛都静悄悄地凝固起来。  
光收回武器，掏出采购清单，慢吞吞地回忆着蓝玉大街国际市场的所在地，在终于空出来的前路上走了起来：“真有够逊的，走了。”

虽然光装出一副事不关己的批判者的模样，实际上她已经默默在心底里向十二神祈求一路了，当然这种事她是不想表现出来的。  
也许在这一刻，在二人的心中竟有着前所未有的共鸣——对个人黑历史带来的风暴的敬谢不敏。

光买了一个附带红鼻子的驯鹿帽子——塞了棉花的犄角看起来十分可爱，红彤彤的鼻子和吹满了的泡泡糖一般大小——并将它扣到了桑克瑞德的头上，以免他再用那张人见人爱的脸引来更多麻烦。

由于是额外支出，只能由她自掏腰包。  
桑克瑞德非常心安理得地收下了，怀疑是用花花公子人设四处发展人脉时的习惯。  
但在他们走到第二个摊铺时，桑克瑞德拿起一个雪人的挂件，问她在星芒节时期，是不是孩子们都很喜欢这个形象的玩偶？今年准备一批和糖果一起发出去怎么样？  
光看了眼清单，确定这原本就是预定的计划，欣然点头。于是桑克瑞德十分自然地把巴掌大的软绵绵雪人用金色闪光的链子串起来别在她的腰带上，说“那就要先看看适不适合”。  
……怀疑是用花花公子人设四处发展人脉时的习惯。

因为拂晓的同事们大多乐善好施，热衷于参与各大节日活动并在节日里救济有需要的人，所以今年也在几位特别热心肠的提议下准备了一部分用于分发出去的物资，数量基本看心意，至于到时要以谁的名义去发，就不是负责打架的冒险者会在意的事了。  
桑克瑞德抱着四大盒包装乌尔达哈式美丽精致的饼干糖果，跟在低头给清单打勾的光的身后，看着她满意地反复点头，接着又耷拉下肩膀发出“这下第一部分就算是搞定了”的叹气声。  
作为把她牵扯进自己私事的赔偿，桑克瑞德主动表示愿意给她当人形购物篮——承担一部分的物资搬运。  
光沉默了三秒后突然问他：“这就是他们让你来采购的原因吗？”  
桑克瑞德：“不是，是因为我对乌尔达哈比较熟悉。”

光：有一讲一，我对乌尔达哈也很熟悉，我还有四次元背包，我对你（不包括风流债）没有什么不满，但是我还是很疑惑为什么非得要你过来……  
桑：因为我在乌尔达哈有“熟人”，多少有点折扣啦……塔塔露听了以后就很心动，和大家说……  
光：桑克瑞德。  
桑：其实也不是“非得”要我来，不是你说的那样。  
光：别绕弯子。  
桑：因为他们看我很闲？大概。  
光一声叹息：桑克瑞德！

“好了我知道了，下次我会在节日前期装出很忙的样子的。”  
“并没有人想听你这么说。”  
光拧着眉毛打量着只有脸上佯作轻松、手上却一直在努力的人，他怀里的礼物盒已经和他的头顶差不多高，因此他实际上已经无暇注意来自他人的视线。  
这是看他很闲才让他来做采购的事吗？十有八九初衷是反而看他太忙了才想要个借口让他去散心吧。不过为什么是乌尔达哈？为什么偏偏是乌尔达哈？如果让她来决定，她宁愿把他绑在她的陆行鸟搭档身上，然后一脚踹到……随便哪里！因为就是随便哪里都比乌尔达哈要好！  
“我懂了，我就是临时保姆，又能打又能当挡箭牌的那种。”光悲伤地发现自己依然是特别能接手麻烦事的优秀冒险者、拂晓血盟最值得信赖的四有好青年。

为了排解内心淡淡的忧郁，光和跟在身后的人闲聊了起来。

光：虽然经常会为了组织去采购，但是像这种特地为了节日来买东西，感觉还挺奇妙的。买的又都只是节日时要用的食材和星芒树的装饰，到时候看拂晓的伙伴们戴上我们买的围巾和星芒帽，那种感觉应该还是蛮特别的，好有家的气氛。  
桑：他们也该过星芒节的。  
桑：（些许感动）……你觉得拂晓血盟像家吗？  
光：（不解风情）说到家族采购，这种事通常不都是妈妈带着想出去玩的孩子一起的吗？  
桑：……  
桑：等下，你这是什么眼神？  
光：（移开视线）抱歉，我突然心里又开始不是滋味。我重说一遍。  
光：或者是长兄/长姐带上懂事的弟弟妹妹当助手。你觉得我们算是其中的什么身份？因为你加入拂晓比我早很多年，所以是哥哥和妹妹？  
桑：如果你想要从这个角度考虑的话……作为外出买东西的组合，靠谱的哥哥和很会打架的小妹还算是不错。  
光：靠谱哥哥！（笑）我就不直说买东西也是我在做了。  
桑：这叫不直说？  
光：我们才不是互补组合，根本就是来看着家人省得他又被卷进修罗场才对……对了，你知道我出门前于里昂热特地来叮嘱我了我什么吗？“别让从他身上同时学会了爱与恨的女性……”  
桑：（打断）我很抱歉，但是我不想知道。

结果二人同时回想起了一小时前初到蓝玉大街时的情景，在不约而同的沉默之中，光不得不承认这是一次失败的闲聊。  
重振旗鼓，光决定换个话题再来一次。

光：在第一世界的时候也有过来着？我和你短暂搭档过一次。  
光：不过拂晓的大家自主性都好高，完全没有比较固定的搭档，就比如玛托雅妈妈和所有人都搭档过一次——去调查碑文的时候说我们是“可靠的骑士”，前往安穆·艾兰的时候和阿莉塞、阿尔菲诺他们一组，进攻游末邦的时候让于里昂热留下来帮忙，在亚马乌罗提的时候和阿尔菲诺一起收集情报……  
桑：为什么你记的这么清楚？虽然我想夸赞你的记忆力，但是请容我好奇，你是不是对她……  
光：我有旅行笔记。

光：嗯？这么一回想，你好像总是被人挑的那一个，连采购都是半推半就来的，这么被动的吗？  
桑：此时某个人虽然嘴上这么说，其实自己还不一样是被人拜托了才来的。  
光：……  
光：我又想起来我好像是迷迷糊糊就上了贼……不，其实你也……  
桑：我也？  
光：我不想说你其实可能错过了非常好的休假机会。  
光：……所以你当初为什么不拒绝？一定还有更轻松的活计，不用让你专门坐飞艇跑到人间炼狱里来的那种。  
桑：采购已经是很轻松的任务了，其他人负责的都比我的任务麻烦不是吗？  
光：但是目的地是乌尔达哈，如果你到这里来，后果你也有所预料的。  
桑：好不容易能有帮上忙的机会，就没办法推却。  
光：好了，我知道你是全年无休社畜了，不用解释，你就是热衷工作。  
桑：何况还是和我们拂晓的冒险者一起。  
桑：我基本不过节，也从来没有为了节日做过什么准备，但是如果今年他们在筹划过节，我也想参与进去……  
桑：如你所说，亲手为同伴们置办过节的物件，就真的像是在给家人买礼物一样，会不由自主地就开始想他们看到我们带回去的东西时，会不会露出开心的表情……呃，算了，我不擅长表达这个。  
桑：我还是第一次充当这样的角色，我很庆幸我没有找个借口推掉这个任务。  
光：……

光一眨不眨地盯着展示台上的礼物盒，想要微笑却不知为何紧张得不敢把视线移开半分，只能匆匆回复一句：“那就明年也一起过星芒节啊。”  
说完后的第五秒，光回过神，为了桑克瑞德会不会曲解她的意思而开始担惊受怕。  
毕竟，如果曲解了，就会觉得她是对他有意思，想明年也一起过节；可如果没有曲解，那就可能是她心直口快，一不小心说出了心里话。总而言之，在这种微妙的场景里的这种回应，似乎无论如何都会显得很暧昧。  
光开始纠结起到底应不应该让他曲解她的意思。尽管这两个最终表达的都是同样的意思，她的纠结根本就没有出口。  
“……”  
不知是叹气还是轻笑的声音极细微地在呼出的白雾中消散。  
桑克瑞德低下头，拿起光放在一旁的采购清单确认核对起来，用她珍爱的魔法炼金笔在最后一栏的“玩得开心！”后面打上了一个大大的勾。

光自然早就发现了来自同伴们的祝福，此刻终于露了馅，只能涨红了脸从桑克瑞德手里接下清单，两只手背在身后扭捏地绞在一起。  
“干嘛……就、明年也一起过星芒节啊。不过？”她小声说。  
桑克瑞德轻咳一声摸了摸鼻子，把脸转过去藏在灯光照不到的地方：  
“过。”

经历了这样的插曲，显然两个人都有些心不在焉。  
光拍了拍脸，决定闭上嘴，发挥自己老练冒险者的实力，带头当一个无情的采购机器，不再去想那些有的没的。  
光用魔法炼金笔指着清单上的内容，再次确认起来。

零食、星芒树用的装饰、礼物盒……没有遗漏的，统统塞进背包；  
做烤全渡渡鸟和星芒蛋糕的食材……在刚才和商会的确认中已经拿到了；  
星芒帽和围巾……2、4、6、8……数量没错。

桑克瑞德见她重归了工作状态，也不再含糊，领着她在乌尔达哈的现世来生回廊和这个玉那个玉的街道中穿梭起来，有条不紊地让清单上的勾一点点增加。  
桑克瑞德所言非虚，每次他摘下他的驯鹿帽子露出那张脸的时候，他们都能拿到一点折扣和对他本人（意思是光只是在旁边看戏）的调侃。  
算是他想要为自己在乌尔达哈的影响力正名，光干脆抱起手臂充当起万能助手的角色，桑克瑞德时而用眼神示意她什么时候拔武器，什么时候笑眯眯。二人配合得亲密无间，很快就以优惠的价格完成了采购任务。

光放下清单长呼了口气，桑克瑞德还在店铺前和负责人聊天，他的笑容里几分真几分假不好说，反正看着剩下来的钱的光此时此刻的微笑是真心的，她难得地体会了一把塔塔露省到钱时的开心激动。  
光整理完沉重的背包时，桑克瑞德正好和下班了的员工告了别，他走过来，问她打算怎么把这些东西带回去。  
光抬起头，用既体恤怜悯又使坏揶揄的眼神看着他，说了四个字：“传送魔法。”

身周散发着淡淡魔法辉光的光抱着背包恍然大悟，发现这才是同事让她跑到这么远的地方来买东西的真正意图——她只要用几次传送魔法就可以把能装满三个陆行鸟车的东西带回来了，真是机智！如果被套路的那个人不是她本人的话，她一定会这么说！

桑克瑞德站在原地，用同样的眼神注视着她的身影渐渐淡去，体贴地说会把剩下来的东西搬到以太之光那里，方便她传送回来以后再接着传送过去。

第三次传送回乌尔达哈的以太之光时，光被铜刃团的卫兵好心地劝说不要太频繁，还提醒她记得用传送魔法的时候千万要集中精神，不然会迷失在地脉之中。  
光在莹蓝色的巨大水晶的光芒中呆了一会儿，转头看向因为不能使用魔法而开开心心坐在台阶上为她看包的桑克瑞德，他因为独自坐着太无聊，甚至捏起了套在自己脸上的红鼻子。  
光：要不你也进我的背包，我们一起回去算了。  
顶着可爱驯鹿角的桑克瑞德微笑着点了点头，拒绝了她。

\--  
星芒节前夜。  
“还有一个订单是吗？我去取！”  
嘴上说着别来找我啊的光身体十分诚实地开始为人民服务，她在传送魔法后麻溜地在乌尔达哈的街道上奔跑起来。怀里的通讯珠微微颤动，很快拂晓给她的通讯贝就响了。  
有人先是让她别着急，慢慢取回来就行了，接着又有别人让她早点回来，因为再过不久就是星芒节了。她笑着问他们到底是要她怎么样，于是伙伴们抛下了联络对象不顾，热热闹闹地在通讯贝的另一边拌起嘴来。  
光就这样拿着通讯贝跑到约好的地点，结果在那里只看到节假日还在寒风中兢兢业业为她加班的雇员——来送货的人早就放下货物，自己开开心心回家过节去了。  
光掏出三枚亚拉戈铜币安慰了一下雇员，真诚地祝他节日快乐。  
在准备吟唱咒语传送回去的时候，她才注意到她一直没有从通讯贝里听到桑克瑞德的声音，于是她问：“桑克瑞德？”  
对面传来一个像是才回过神来的声音：“嗯？光？怎么了？”  
光无声地笑了下，把贴在耳朵上的通讯珠按得紧了些：“你那边好安静，你没和他们一起？”  
“当你这么问的时候，他们就已经发现我偷跑出去的事了……糟糕！”  
“那真是抱歉。”她毫无愧疚之心地听着对面慌慌张张切断的声音和一阵喧闹的人声，也随之关闭了通讯贝。

光虽然是个热心肠的、喜欢用信任换取信任的、有点傻的冒险者，但还不至于是个迟钝的人情白痴。  
她手里捧着的这个礼物盒是采购清单之外的东西，精美的包装上有着商会独有的标识。采购那天他们去和这个商会负责人见面的时候，桑克瑞德在那里待了很久，和负责人有说有笑，时间久到坐在长椅上等待的光睁着眼睛在脑内幻想着打完了十二层伊甸。  
光本来没打算去过问别人的私事，但是当这个印着标识的礼物盒到了她的手里，还附上一张写着她名字的贺卡，那她就只能高高兴兴地拆开了。  
……  
……她也不知道她要做什么心情，当她看到礼物盒里装着相比以前的星芒节，大概是十日份、或者说十人份的礼物时，虽然觉得这礼物很奇怪但是却露出了孩子般的傻笑。  
至少，里面的几百个魔法棱晶和烟花棒，她能在星芒节看上整整一天。  
除了那些必不可少的礼物，还有一些奇怪的烟花，像是从红莲祭保存下来的，又或者是新研发的……能发出很大的声响，能凭空冒出五彩缤纷的带子，能在空中像魔法一样显现美丽的图案。

光用传送魔法离开了乌尔达哈，一路走一路留下烟花的痕迹。  
应当回去的地方近了，那里聚集着正在等待她的人们。

“喂——”  
从头顶上的不远处传来一个呼唤声。  
光严肃认真地使用了手里最响最漂亮的一个烟花，礼花般的气势直冲云霄，不过毕竟是个人用的，最多也就是能在二楼的窗台上炸开几朵灿烂的花火。  
她抬起头顺着那上升的轨迹看到这小家子气的演出，反而笑作一团，趴在二楼露台栏杆的人抛下来一个新的烟花到她怀里。  
她深吸一口气，猛地把新拿到的烟花放出来，震耳欲聋的声响和璀璨烂漫的焰火在繁星点缀的夜空中闪烁，照得她和二楼的人的脸五颜六色，明亮且快乐。  
“光，星芒节快乐！”  
那祝福的声音似乎经久不散，在夜空中凝固了。繁星也凝固了，焰火也凝固了，为她明亮而耀眼的整张天空都在令她头晕目眩的美好与激烈鼓动的心脏声中凝固了。  
光眨了眨眼，咧着嘴对二楼露出自然且真心笑容的桑克瑞德挥了下手。  
所有静止的极致都在那一刻流动倾倒，所有的星星烟火都不痛不痒地砸在她的身上，彻彻底底地、落到心底里去了。

END

感谢阅读。爱他们，爱你们>#<


End file.
